


When Arthur Found Out...

by Heavenly_Bodies



Series: When Arthur Found Out [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, can easily be read as Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were all written for <a href="http://merlin_land.livejournal.com/profile">merlin_land</a>’s When Arthur Found Out Challenge, my categories were “past” and “present” but the third is what happens when I’m exhausted and stressed out and see the words “When Arthur Found Out” and have to go to the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Arthur Found Out...

When Arthur found out nothing was as expected.  
When Arthur found out there were no cries of acceptance, no accusations of betrayal.  
When Arthur found out there were no declarations of devotion or loyalty.  
When Arthur found out there was no call for the guards, no preparations of the chopping block or building of the pyre.

What there was was silence.

When Arthur found out the air seemed to still and the world froze.  
When Arthur found out there was only the whisper of words between two men, two friends, two companions.  
When Arthur found out there was the warmth of secrets shared and lies broken.  
No, when Arthur found out _nothing _was as expected, it was better.__


End file.
